If I Should Die Before I Wake
by Kamoto
Summary: Be it better to die then lie in a sleep of a thousand deaths, never to wake, living in a realm of hatred and sorrow where your nightmares become reality........
1. A Heated Arguement

The Sleep of a Thousand Deaths  
  
  
_"Be it better to die then lie in a sleep of a thousand   
deaths, never to wake, living in a realm of hatred and   
sorrow where your nightmares become reality..."_

  
  
Chapter 1: A heated argument 

  
It was a beautiful autumn day. The trees were full of crisp autumn leaves of brown and yellow. On the street below a young girl of about 15 was walking, taking in the peaceful quite air of this beautiful day. She sighed, thinking to herself 'I can't be doing this! I'll be late for school!' She quickened her pace. A shadowy figure perched in one of the trees watched the young girl as she walked away.   
  
"I have finally found you," he murmured softly with a hint of anger in his voice.   
  
He jumped down from the tree and landed lightly on his feet, his long silver hair floating down behind him, careful not to make a noise. He glided silently behind the young girl as a predator stalks its prey; he got closer and closer and closer…..(kinda like watching the discovery channel isn't it?)  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled in her ear.  
  
The girl screamed as she jumped about five feet off the ground. She turned around and when she saw who it was….  
  
"Sit boy!" (Damn I am using a lot of exclamation points aren't I?)   
  
The boy slammed into the ground creating a dent in the sidewalk.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" he snarled at her.  
  
"That," she said, "was for scaring me."  
  
Kagome turned around and started walking away again.  
  
"Hey Kagome wait! You're going the wrong way!" (See what I mean with the exclamation marks)  
  
She stopped but didn't turn.  
  
"For your information, Inuyasha, I happen to be going in the correct direction!"  
(AHHHHHH NOOOO!!!! THE EXCALMATION MARKS FROM HELL!)  
  
  
  
  
"But the wells this way"  
  
(Kagome: But I thought the well was that way)  
  
"It's Monday and I have to go to school!"  
  
"No" he said starting to get up off the ground,(yep he was on the ground during this little conversation until now...how pathetic.....) " We are going back to find the rest of the shards of the shikon jewel!" (inside Inuyasha's mind: So we can try to take over the world!! _They're pinky and the brain brain brain brain!)_  
  
"Look you!" Kagome yelled at him while turning to face him. " its your fault that I have been missing so much school in the first place!"(*Inuyasha does little victory dance at this point for no apparent reason*)  
  
"Well bitch, you shouldn't even be wasting time at that school! You should be doing your job and go find some more shards!"  
  
Those words cut deep into her like a knife. Tears started to fall down her face as she said…  
  
"Is that all I am to Inuyasha? Just a tool to help you find more jewel shards?"  
  
'Wait is she…………..She's crying', Inuyasha thought with wonder. 'What did I say?'  
  
"Kagome why are you crying?" (notice how clueless he is….don't worry he is always this way)  
  
"What does it matter to you! According to you I am just a tool! Goodbye Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome started to run away but Inuyasha easily caught up to her.   
  
"Kagome please wait!"  
(I don't know why but this scene reminds me of that song from the movie Titanic)  
"Inuyasha stop following me!"  
  
he stopped and for a moment Kagome thought she saw a hurt expression in his eyes but then his face hardened and he said……..  
  
"Fine bitch! It's not like I care or anything anyways!"  
  
He paused for a moment after saying this as if expecting Kagome to speak in response. But after only hearing silence from her he walked away. Kagome turned around and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Baka," she whispered, "So he doesn't care about me……." 'Wait a minute!' She thought, 'Why do I care about what he thinks.'  
  
  
But she knew the answer. She had always known but had buried it deep in her heart unwilling to admit it to herself. Kagome realized what she was doing and quickly pulled herself back to reality. She looked around her taking in the scenery of her current location. Apparently she had walked into an alley without realizing it as ahe had been caught up in her own little world.( I do that sometimes....Like once I was caught up in my own little world and found myself in the middle of the desert in japan then I realized that there are no deserts in japan so I....)  
  
After looking around for a few more minutes she spied another alley which seemed to lead back out into the street. She started traveling down it when her way was blocked by a group of boys a few years older than herself.  
  
"Hey baby where ya going?" one of them cooed at her.(ewww...its Andy the dumbass! A guy in my school)  
  
She ignored him and continued on her way trying to walk past them. But another one caught her around the waist and held her close to him. She started to scream but her mouth was clamped shut. (Like a clam..tehehehehehehehehe......)  
  
"Hey lets not be haven't any of that now. If you do exactly what we say then we won't hurt you………much."   
  
The group of boys started laughing. A sudden fear gripped Kagome and she started to struggle trying to free herself from her captor. It didn't work. His hold on her was like one of iron. She searched her brain frantically for a plan, an idea, something. A brilliant idea struck her. She opened her mouth and bit the hand that was clamped over it. The man let out a yelp like an injured animal and let go of her cradling his injured hand.  
The rest of the boys crowded around him looking on with concern.  
  
"How deep is it?"  
  
"Is it infected?"  
  
"Maybe the girl's got rabies" they whispered among each other nervously.   
  
She saw this as her big chance. She bolted running as fast as she could down the alley. But unfortunately one of the boys perked up his head and saw her mad flight.  
  
"Hey she's getting away!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome heard them chasing after her. One of them caught up to her, tackled her, and pinned her down. She closed her eyes in fear and in terroe. They turned her over onto her back and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw a man apparently the boss, also the man whose hand she had bitten, looming over her.  
  
"Now bitch, you are going to pay."  
  
  
  
The man got on top of her and started pawing at her clothing ripping open her shirt in the process. Then the hands went lower and moves up her skirt. Kagome bit her lip as tears silently moved down her face.  
  
'Inuyasha' she pleaded in her mind. 'help me………'  
  
  
'Please……………'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…………..  
  
  
  
  
  
'Stupid girl' Inuyasha thought angrily, as he was jumping from tree to tree back n the direction of Kagome's house and the well.  
  
'Anyways it's not like I don't care for her, I mean ………I do ………I guess……Oh don't know! I mean sometimes she is so annoying! But then other times she could actually be someone you could enjoy being around.'  
  
He remembered the first time he visited her bedroom when she was asleep. He remembered him being crouched on the end of her bed watching her still form in it , thinking how cute she was when she was asleep………  
  
'Wait! I know that scent!' he paused on a low hanging tree branch sniffing the air cautiously. (He has SUPER HUMAN SMELLING POWER!!!!!!!!!)   
  
"It's Kagome! And she's in trouble!!!"


	2. A Rain of Emotions

Aluweia Evenstar: I wanted to take this time to Thank everyone who have taken their time to send me a review!!!!!!!! You guys are the best!!!!! Again, thanks cause that really means a lot to me! I love the show Pinky and the brain!!!!!!!!!!! Why did they take it away? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE SO EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh….sorry bout that anyways I have a little thing I wanted to share with you all that I thought was funny! It was sent to me through e-mail by a good friend of mine which was written by a friend of hers!!!!!!!!! 

_This should explain to you why I am affraid of the dreaded llama. :D LOL_

_The Almighty Legend Of The Llama_

_There is a dark mysterious past behind the llama, few know of it and those who do keep the tale and tell it only a chosen few. You my friend, have been chosen. The tale begins many a year ago, it is about a boy and his insanity. He was a cool kid by but one day was drove to comit a dastardly deed. The tale has been passed down so many generations that the true cause of which provoked him was lost. All we know is that one day something caused him to ride on a llama and smack people with large dead fish. A young girl by the name of Melanie was savagely beaten by the boy, it is believed that this young girl may have been the cause of this one's outburst. Wiether or not she was, the young girl was left tramatised and has never been the same. And remember kids, only you can prevent llama attacks_

_THIS IS A TRUE STORY, LLAMAS ARE DANGEROUS CREATURES AND SHOULD BE POKED WITH Q-TIPS OF ENCOUNTERED!!!_

Aluweia Evenstar: hehehehehehehehehehehe……..I love it!!!!!!! Okay so anyways here is the next chapter! It is really short I am so sorry but I will make it up to you by making the next chapter longer…..Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: The Rain of Emotions

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, pausing every so once in a while to sniff out her scent. He flew down sidewalks and streets moving so fast that to the eye he was nothing more than a blur. Suddenly he stopped abruptly, rising a powerful wind that made some newspapers be scattered all over. People stopped and stared at him whispering to each other while eying him nervously.

             "Who in the hell is he?"( Inuyasha: I'm just a lonely bum looking for money to buy more booze)

            "Look at his clothes! Aren't they strange?"

            "Is that a sword?" 

And so on. Inuyasha paid them no mind as he sniffed the air carefully.

            '_Yeah she's definetly here….but where is she?' (AHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'm blind and can't see!!!)_

He sniffed around for a few moments while the people still stood there now wondering if he was an escaped mental patient.(Inuyasha: I have been playing hide-and-seek with the men in white coats for weeks but they haven't found me yet….tee-hee-hee……) Inuyasha looked around him. 

            "There!" he said looking in the direction of an alley that was across the street.

            (Inuyasha: I have finally found the alley, now only if I only knew where my pants are……..)

He took off again running in his super fast mode. (Lame I know but I couldn't think of anything else to say) Jumping over cars and sometimes on top of them as he crossed the street.

            '_Please be okay Kagome' he thought with concern 'Please_……..Just be okay'__

He raced down the alley and came upon a wider part of the alley that branched off in three directions. He stopped again and sniffed the air.( Oh god! What is that smell it stinks!!! AGH!!! Choking…….. can't breathe……..)  The result almost made his heart stop. He couldn't smell her scent anymore! He tried to keep himself from panicking. A fear such as he had never felt before was slowly creeping up upon him. He tried again but it too revealed the same result. He yelled out in frustration and threw a garbage can across the area where it hit the opposite wall with a deafening crash. Hot tears started to fall down his face blinding his vision.

            "Damn it Kagome! Why can't I find you!" he yelled. (You still haven't paid me back that money you owe me!!!!!!!!!!!)

The tears were more plentiful and now falling faster. Anger overwhelmed him. He was Angry at her for doing this to him. Angry at this world for preventing him to reach her, But he was mostly angry at himself for not protecting her better and not being able to help her now.  He stood alone, his shoulders hunched over and his head bowed, his face covered in silent tears. And all was lost in the darkness………

Me: Ahh…that scene right there reminds me of a quote that I have ( I collect quotes ya know……) 

  Inuyasha:  Don't tell me you're gonna torture these poor weaklings by putting up that stupid quote up here!

Me: So what if I am? 

Inuyasha: Cause I am sure they don't want to hear it!

Me: Well too bad cause I am going to put it here anyways! *Ahem* here we go……..

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME SPEAK!!!!!! *Pulls out her hammer and slams  it on his head*

Inuyasha: @_@ 

Me; That's better! Anywho…..here we go………

            _"He's gotta be the tragic figure standing in the rain,_

_             mourning the loss of his beloved. So down comes _

_             the rain, right on cue."_

Me: Ahh….i love that quote…………(Okay I know that was lame….but even I have bad days)


	3. In a Sea of Blood and Anger

Aluweia Evenstar: I am going to stop putting those little random phrases in my story because I want to focus more on writing this thing instead…but please if you want me to continue to put them in their then tell me and I would be more then happy to proceede! Oh! And thank you so much for your reviews! And thanks for being patient with me! I know how it is to wait for the next chappy to a fanfic! Actually I am waiting for a new chappy to come out on a few fics! Agh!!!!!!!!!!!!  Oh and also to the people that reviewed I have read some of your fanfics!!!!!!!!!  They are really good!  I found some that have now turned out to be my faves (though I won't say who so as to not hurt other peoples feelings) Oh and also warning This chappy of the fanfic does use coarse language and does provide sexual situations (the almost gets raped scene though I am actually not sure if that counts as sexual situation or not….) 

Miroku: Oi! I'm not in this chappy! *sigh* Oh well…..at least I can spend some "quality time" with Sango……..

Sango: Hentai!!!!!!!!! *smack* 

Me: I can't decide if I will put him or Sango in the fanfic at all……. you decide! Just tell me if you want them to make an appearance or not (but if they do make an appearance it will most likely be a short one…..don't know yet…)

________________________________________________

Chapter 3: In a Sea of Blood and Anger

A scream pierced the darkness. Inuyasha looked up quickly his heart filled with hope.  (I know that's ironic…he's filled with hope cause she screamed) He was sure that scream was Kagome's. He dried his tears and used his super sensitive hearing to tell what direction it came from. He ran down that path for what seemed like hours. He suddenly heard faint voices coming from in front of him and more muffled screams. This made him run all the faster. As he kept running the voices grew louder. He saw a group of boys about fifty feet in front of him with a girl( guess who?) lying on the ground pinned down by two more boys, one on each side, a third was settled on top of her using one of his hands to push up her skirt. Kagome screamed again but her scream was cut short as the man on top slapped her. Inuyasha was blinded by rage,

            "BASTARD!!!!!!"  He bellowed as he tackled the guy.

Inuyasha started punching him over and over.

            "What the hell!" The rest of the guys said as they saw their boss being beaten into a           bloody pulp by a guy wearing weird clothes.

 They looked at each other in surprise and rushed in to help. They tried to hit him but Inuyasha had sensed them coming and they didn't even get a chance. Inuyasha turned around and delivered a swift kick into one's midsection as he punched another one in the face. Another one tried to attack him from behind but Inuyasha just side stepped him, grabbed a hold of him from the back and slammed his head into the wall.

~Kagome's POV~

I felt a hand move lower and lower along my body. The hand reached up my skirt and started to push it up. I started to scream but the man slapped me.  
  


            "Don't even bother" he said "No one is even gonna hear you."

A wide sinister smile broke out on his face. I felt my hope, then and there; fade away onto the winds…..

            "What the Hell?"

I looked up at the man to see him staring into a shadowy corner of the alley.  I looked and saw…..something………I couldn't tell what it was……it was too dark to see into that area. At first I thought it might be an animal because of the way it was growling but then I saw it was not down on all fours but was on two. And I knew it wasn't human because no human on earth could make a noise like that…..nobody……except for…..

            "Inuyasha" I managed to croak out. 

The thing took a step closer……nearer to the dim light.  A pair of amber eyes became illuminated and flickered over to me, the eyes, to my amazement, were filled with concern. Then they sharply moved their gaze back to the man on top of me and once again emitted a loud growl. The rest of the boys began to back up slowly, a look of pure terror in their eyes.

 They boys that were pinning me down on the ground released their grip as they stared open-mouthed at the thing. I felt the restraints loosen, and I desperately tried to free myself.

            The man apparently felt my hopeless attempt and forgot about the unexpected visitor. He glared down at me with a look of annoyance.

            "I told you to stay still!"

He raised his hand, and I closed my eyes wating for the fated blow, and came it did, hard, across my face and left me with a sort of dazed feeling. The man started yelling at the two boys that had been holding me. 

            "What the hell do you think you're doing? Keep your hold on her!"

All of the sudden a loud roar echoed out from behind him…..

            "Bastard!!!"

The man turned around and saw a blur of red hurl itself at him. Down the man went and the thing started punching him over and over. I slowly and dizzily sat up.  I looked and saw Inuyasha on top of the man, punching him over and over. Blood was streaming down the man's bruised face. The other boys rushed in and tried to attack him. But the hanyou took care of them as well. The sky was a dark red so it seemed like it had been bathed in blood.  As I stared up into those big massive skies and saw rain, the rain of life, and of death fall from the heavens.  The raindrops covered everything with beautiful sweetness and light. I looked down at the battlefield where the fight had just commenced.

I saw bodies on the floor, rain pelting them like missiles, but they never stirred. And in the middle of all that, I saw Inuyasha; he was looking at another one of the boys who was propped against the wall, whimpering in terror. He pleaded with Inuyasha, saying how he had seen the error of his ways, and how it had all been a little joke, and asking if he could go. Inuyasha said nothing; his head was bowed so that his hair covered his face. But at the mention of the man's words he lifted his head slightly so that his face was partially visible. His eyes glinted with fire in them, and a small evil smile was frozen on his face. A soft laugh escaped his lips.

            "Go?  I don't think I'll let you go…not after what you did to MY Kagome….I 'm gonna make you dead!!!!!

I saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes and knew that he had lost control over himself. He was drowning in a sea of blood and anger….And if I didn't do something soon, he would do something drastic.   He tensed up, ready to pounce.

            "Inuyasha No!  Don't! "

He stopped.  The hanyou turned and looked at me. I was relived to see that his eyes were no longer filled with that anger and hatred that had been there only a few minutes before. His eyes were now filled with warmth and concern. I suddenly wanted to in his arms, I wanted him to hold me, touch me, and even kiss me. I didn't care…..all I wanted was to be near him.   Tears started to fall down my face.  I felt alone and scared.  Inuyasha started walking over to me. He reached me and got down on his knees. He looked at me…..and I at him. Then he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. Inuyasha stroked my hair and said in a soothing voice….

             "It's okay Kagome.  Everything's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you like that            again…I promise."

And time seemed to stand still. We were one it seemed. A perfect entity. As I listened to his heart beat, I realized that it seemed to fall into the same rhythm as mine. In that I found comfort.  I snuggled closer to him and sighed. I wished that this moment would never end. I wished I could be in this moment, in his arms like this, forever. Above us a single dove sang the sweet song it carried in it always. A lover's lullaby. And the winds carried the song and it echoed into eternity.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aluweia Evenstar: Hey I didn't end it in a cliffhanger! It's amazing (cause I love writing in cliffhangers just to make you squirm!) I AM SO EVIL!!!!!!!!!! Heheheheheehehehehehehehehe……………………………………  But trust me there is a lot more to this story. I also wanted to thank my friends for encouraging me to write this Fanfic! I couldn't have done this without you! *sobsob*. Anyways I will try to write the next chappy as soon as I can I promise! Well I hope you like it and thanks also to everyone who sent me a review! You guys are the best!  *gives everyone a big hug and an onion* I LOVE ONIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                                                                                     __


	4. It Can All End In Seconds

Chapter 4:   It Can all End in Seconds

Disclaimer: Look, if I really did own Inuyasha, Do you think I would be wasting my time with this stupid fan fic?

A/N: just like I promised I reviewed this chapter and changed the ending. *sees the relief on everyone's faces* My original ending was that bad huh?  I thought so……anyways that ending was also the cause of my writers block….but now that its changed writing has been a lot easier!  Well anyways hope you enjoy! On with the fic!

 ~Normal POV~

That moment of peace and tranquility didn't last long. At the same instant both Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to snap back to reality. They realized what they were doing and quickly let go of each other, blushing furiously. They sat in silence, unable to look upon the other. It seemed that each was waiting for the other to speak, unable to speak themselves. It was Kagome that was first to break the silence……..

            "Inuyasha?" 

One of Inuyasha's ears perked up to show that he was listening.

            "Thank you for saving me."  She spoke quietly. 

Inuyasha got up and turned so his back was facing her.

            "Feh! It was nothing. Next time just be more careful. I can't be running           around saving you all the time."

Kagome nodded guiltily. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome. Her head was bowed in guilt and shame. Inuyasha's heart ached. He hated seeing her like this. He longed to hold her again, longed to tell her how he felt………

            _'Well why don't you?'  His heart urged._  

"Oh no! Not you again' Inuyasha moaned 

            'Yes me again. I have been with you ever since you first met her. I know that      you love her. You love her so much that you can't stand it. I have said time and      time again to tell her the truth behind your feelings. But you always ignore me!            You can never bring yourself to do it. Never can gather up the courage. Don't             forget, I know the truth. You're afraid……..very afraid. You're afraid that                  she won't feel the same. You're afraid of being rejected. But hell……..you should    be used to that feeling- of being rejected. All your life you've been shunned because           of what you are. Never found a place where truly belong did you? Never found a          race where you fit in. Demons hate and despise you because you are nothing more    than a half- breed. A demon, but5 you have human blood flowing in your veins.     And the humans?  They fear you. They are disgusted with your very presence.           They will never accept you because of your youkai blood. Half demon. Half             human. A hanyou. That's what you are. And because of this you believe that it is             your destiny to always be alone……….but what you don't realize is  that  this girl – This simple human girl- could change all that. She can drive away the loneliness      that is in your heart if you would only tell her how you fe-"

            "Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. "Stop telling me what to do!"

            'Oh that's right!' his heart mocked. 'You think that you don't deserve her! You             think that you are not even worth her considering! You think that she will never          love you because you are nothing more than a worthless pathetic hanyou! But how do you know how she feels when you don't even give her or yourself the chance!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth in an angry protest but before he could say what he wanted to say, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

            "Inuyasha, why are you talking to yourself?"

Kagome was still sitting on the blood-stained floor and was looking at Inuyasha with a mix of concern and suspicion, thinking that he had gone crazy. Inuyasha blinked a few times.

            "I wasn't talking to myself."

            "Yes you were. You were murmuring words under your breath."

            "Okay fine! I was talking to myself. Happy now?"

            "No I 'm not. What were you saying?"

"Look," Inuyasha stated irritably. "That really doesn't matter right now! What does is that we need to get outta here!" 

A sound, none like Inuyasha ever heard before, the sound of a gun being cocked rang out from behind them. Inuyasha turned on his heels, ready to face the new threat that endangered them. But in both of them turning around they came face to face with a rifle…….and it was pointed straight at Inuyasha.


	5. Crimson Heads

Chapter 5:  Crimson Heads

A/n: Okay yeah…..I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter….but I've had writers block for 8 frickin months! Mostly because of my lame, stupid, pathetic excuse for an ending of last chapter……So I revised the ending of Chapter four and changed it….yep it has a new ending. Check it out! And because I've been working on my other Fanfiction (none of which is posted on this site yet) Well I want to say thank you to all my loyal viewers who have stuck with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  Oh yeah and Flames are indeed accepted but they will only serve as to warm my ass cause it's so cold here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the line that I stole from Escaflowne…but I do own the man with the gun!

_Kagome stared in horror at the new scene that had unfolded right before their eyes. But Inuyasha….well….he gave the strange new object a curious look. Oh he knew it was a threat of some sort….but what he wanted to know was….well….what the hell was it! Inuyasha shifted his gaze from the object to the man,  studying him closely so as to determine the exact moment he was going to attack, And the man stared back with a fixated gaze every-so-often adjusting his aim to make sure that is he did fire, it was a direct hit. It was at these moments that Inuyasha's heart began to race, his adrenaline level rose to its highest peak, and his body tensed up ready to spring into action. But no other movements came from the man. It seemed like he was almost reluctant to shoot. His finger that was placed over the trigger was shaking slightly. Though, one must point out that he was not in the best of shape from the fight he, and the rest of his group had with Inuyasha earlier. He had a large gash in his side that was bleeding profusely and he had already lost a lot of blood. He was using almost all of his remaining energy just to stand and also his vision was starting to blur. Beads of sweat were starting to form on his face and neck. He attempted to wipe it off with his shirt sleeve. But his gaze was still fixed on Inuyasha. He winced as pain radiated from the wound. Damn! Who the hell is this kid? And what the hell is he? When he had appeared when they were having fun with the girl……His gaze flickered over to her for a split second then returned to its intended target, he just seemed like a normal punk.  But at the speed which he moved……and the power behind those punches….and those ears! This boy had beat up his whole gang! He shifted hi gaze back to the girl. Anger suddenly flooded him. _

_            'That bitch! This is all her fault. She was the cause of all of this!  And for that, she must pay……….'_

_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The man's demeanor had changed much in the last few minutes, He was no longer shaking, and his face was cool and collective instead of scrunched up in unspoken pain. A bead of sweat rolled off his face and hit the dirt with a splash, destroying the last of his sanity. An insane smile spread across his face as he continued to stare at Inuyasha. The boy in question, emitted a low growl while the thought 'What the hell is he up to?'  wandered through his head. The sound of the growl seemed to snap the man out of his daze. HE stared in surprise for a few moments, then the smile returned to his lips. He slowly winked at Inuyasha then turned and pointed his gun straight at Kagome's heart. _

_Iuyasha's heart stopped when the man turned the weapon towards Kagome. He cursed himself for leaving her unprotected. His strong desire to be by her side and protect her overtook all logic. _

_            "Kagome!" he yelled at her, and started running. And the man fired the gun._

_Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she realized the gun's new intended target, herself. She gasped and tried to run but soon found that her legs wouldn't move! As hard as she tried, her legs wouldn't listen to the orders that her brain was signaling. Giving up hope she closed her eyes and waited for the bullet. _

Bam! Kagome could hear the bullet slam into something solid.

            'Well that's it…..I'm dead….poor souta….mama….I'll miss them. I'll never get to live out my life …never get married…..never even graduate from high school!'

Sadness over whelmed her. Though she did wonder why, when the bullet had hit her, she had felt no pain. 

            'Anyways I guess I'm in heaven right now…' She began to open her eyes, believing that she was now a spirit among the clouds instead of a living soul on earth. But like most humans, when faced with the idea of death, her mind flew into a panic.

            ' No! I don't wantta go yet! I don't want to die! There is so much I haven't    done! So many places I haven't visited! I haven't even---Wait….this isn't 

            heaven!

And indeed it wasn't, for when Kagome opened her eyes fully, she saw that she was still in that alley, in that same neighborhood, on that same earth, and she was very much alive. She surveyed her surroundings from her position on the floor, wondering what indeed had happened. She had been certain that bullet had hit her. Twisting her body a little to the right she focused her gaze on the spot where the man had fired what was supposed to be a fatal shot.  There she found him, lying in a crumpled heap upon the ground, having finally passed out from blood loss. Kagome watched, as the blood that came forth from the open wound, gather together and flow downwards and away from the body. Appearing as a thick red streak against the black of the asphalt. She watched this for a few seconds, then turned her head away to look back at the man, cause she was fearful that he might rise again. But he did not move or even make any sound, being as sill as the rest of his comrades lying just a short distance behind him.  She Sighed in relief and turned back to the blood trail. The blood had collected into a large puddle again, and it was bubbling furiously as though-as though it was angry at her. Kagome brushed off the idea as being insane. IT was just a pile of blood, its not like it was alive or anything… well scratch that. It is sort of alive but it can't have emotions like anger…can it? Noticing that it had her attention it started flowing again, in that same thick red streak, in the same direction. She watched it until the blood turned a corner and disappeared behind her legs. She had a distinct evil feeling that she was supposed to follow the blood, to watch where it went, so she struggled and pushed her body into a sitting position. Her eyes continued to focus on the path that it had left, following it until it stopped abruptly having found what it was trying to show her.  A second blood pool, very much larger than the first. The path that the first blood had made began to disappear as blood began mixing with blood, twisting and swirling until all signs of difference had vanished. But Kagome paid no attention to this. Instead, she was fixated on a lumped mass just beyond the blood, lying face down. Getting to her feet, stumbling with her first step, Kagome's eyes filled with tears and her heart was gripped by sudden fear and shock. Light flooded the area as a lightning bolt slashed through the sky, illuminating, on the ground below, the bloody remains of Inuyasha.

            Kagome collapsed on her knees next to him, causing the blood to spray up like the rain and fall down like mist. Taking Inuyasha into her arms she turned him over so she could gaze upon his face. She gasped when she saw the wound from the bullet. The bullet hole, positioned right above his temple, was about half an inch in width and blood was slowly seeping out of it.

            "Inuyasha…" She sobbed while stroking her hand against his cheek, then bringing it down to touch his lips.

            "Don't leave me….." she whispered silently. "Please don't leave me." She held him close and buried her face into his soft silky hair.

            "Why Inuyasha….Why are you so hurt?" This being whispered into his ear. 

Tears falling faster, Kagome lifted her head up and started yelling for help.

            "Somebody! Anybody! Help! Please somebody help him! Please he needs help…..Can anybody hear me!?"

            "Please help him……."


	6. Her Cry

A/n: Wow……I'm on a roll! Two chapters within the same week! Yey for me! Bring out the beer! Wait……what do you mean I'm too young to have any? Aww…Screw you! I got inspiration for this chapter while I was helping my friend, Katy with her story. She is a frickin genius! She also has stories posted on this site but they are mostly Resident Evil ones. If you love RE then go check out her stories! Her pen name is Spider-bear. Anyways I wanted to make it up to all my loyal reviewers that had to wait so long for that last chapter so I wrote this one! I really hope you enjoy! It's in Kagome's POV and the flame rule still exists. If you have problems with this chapter you are welcome to send me a flame. But remember kids…..My ass is still freezing so if anyone sends me a flame it would only help me! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Plan for world domination……1.) Buy a third world country and move all the anime otakus there. 2.) Set up a system of government solely based on anime. 3.) When country has flourished, buy the copyrights of Inuyasha and use its power to take over the world…but until my plan comes into effect sadly I do not own Inuyasha……….

Chapter 6:  Her Cry

            The rain. I watch the rain pound against the glass. As my fingertips brush against it, the cold soaks through my fingers into my heart. I no longer feel warm. Instead, I feel more like the corpse of the woman I used to be, about to lose everything that ever mattered in her life. The chair that I sit upon, with its cozy cushions and beautiful patterns, feels like nothing more than the rough surface of a hard wooden chair. This room where I now reside is anything but a happy place. 

            As I stare around at the strangers that continue to haunt this room, families of others, friends, or maybe just fellow workers, I see continuing sadness, pain, and remorse. I see children crying, pressing their faces against their mother's coat, crying for the father that they lost in a hit and run accident. I see an old woman, desperately waiting for the fearful news about her mate, who is sick and dying from cancer. I see their tears and know of their sorrow. Their sorrow is just like mine. 

            Each of us in our hearts holds this bond that someone close to us is either in pain, dying, or already may be dead. That is why we are here, desperately wanting to hear the news, that final verdict, that could change our lives forever, yet fearing it at the same time. I see the men in the white coats rush in and out of those double doors. Those men that call themselves doctors. They are nothing more then messengers of death who take pride in sharing the news of their failures, unable to save the life of another. 

             Until now I have tried to be strong, not to let any tears fall. I see people approaching me, a middle aged woman, a young boy of about eight, and an old man. The woman reaches out to me and lightly touches my arm. I look over at them with dull eyes, wishing that they would just go away. The boy grasps my hand in his own and speaks words that blow across my ears. I flinch away from him, just wanting to be left alone in my misery, in my pain. 

            I curl myself into a tight ball pressing my face against that cold glass. The rain, my heart…. We are both so very cold. I can no longer feel the pain, my heart has become numb. Someone again touches me, placing their hand on the top of my head. I look over to see the old man loaming over me. His kind and gentle face reminds me of someone I once knew, but my memory is lost. This time it is him who tires to speak, to get words to flow into my ears, to have me hear again. He speaks my name, but the rest is nothing but a blur. Then slowly they move away-the old man, the boy, and the woman inch away from my sight. 

            This plain room is getting to me. I am nothing different then the rest of the people who stay here. I await the emotionless words of the men in white coats-for they deserve no other name- I await for the words that will wither crush my heart or make me feel again……I am so sick of feeling numb. 

            I sit here in my little world that is slowly crashing down. My heart cannot even being to remember happier times. I no longer sleep. I no longer eat. I cannot even recognize friend from foe. All I think about is him. That boy……it feels like an eternity since I last laid eyes on him, and even longer since we even have spoken a word to each other. I have lain in this chair ever since my little bird was locked in his cage. The memories of that night tear through my mind. Blood mixing with blood, tears leading to more tears, and rain. Rain…….the sorrow of heaven. 

            A sound brings me swiftly back to reality. A man in a white coat enters. The strangers become tense….wondering if it is news of their loved one that brings him here. The man's eyes dart around the room until they fall upon my dark ones. I look away as he starts walking up to me, wanting to stay here in my world of lies rather than face the truth he is about to share. For a fourth time I feel the pressure of a hand touching me, forcing me to look up at him. He smiles at me. A smile that would be seen in someone else's eyes as reassuring and comforting, but in my eyes that smile is only a mask of deceit and lies. I find to my horror that my ears have begun to work again as his voice registers in my brain. He speaks to me as if I am a little girl that has lost her way home. But I know he is nothing more than a ravenous wolf, only wanting to receive the meal that is handed to him instead of chasing after the rabbit. His cold harsh words send tears to course down my face as I fall to the floor unable to contain my composure any longer.  I let out a cry for all to hear as my heart shatters within me.


	7. Realizing Fate

A/n: I'm bad……… I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while……but finally here is chapter seven and you get to find out what happens to poor Inu!  And also…………my muse had been vengeful of late……don't know why but he doesn't want to talk to me…….oh well. And before I say anything else I want to thank Spider-bear for editing this for me…….It has occurred to me while reading through her notes that my grammar sucks! Okay now for the next part of this A/n…….its time to thank the reviewers!

**BabyAzn38: ** Thanks for the review! And I really don't know myself……I mean I know what's going to happen at the very end…..but between now and then….no clue….this chapter doesn't do a lot to move the storyline along

**Elementsdragons68: ** Yep! Sure will! You guys couldn't get rid of me even if you threw a barrel of onions over the side of a cliff! (mmmmm…..onions…….drools)

**ScreamingEagle****:  **Glad you like! And no it's not the end…….not yet anyways……..I still have a plan for Inuyasha.

**Jaded Hanyou Girl: **awwwww…………thank you! Your review made my day! Much more angsty stuff on the way

            Chapter 7: Realizing Fate  
  
"Right this way Miss Higurashi," The nurse said as she turned around and smiled at the young girl. Kagome lifted her head slightly and stared back with an unnerving hallow gaze. The nurse's smile faltered and she swallowed nervously, "Uhhhhh……….okay…….. well then, follow me please."  
  
With that, the nurse turned around and sped off quickly down the hall. After a few moments the nurse stopped and looked over her shoulder to see if the girl was still following. About 15 feet behind her, Kagome was still shuffling her feet slowly down the hall. The nurse didn't know whether to be relived or disappointed that she hadn't lost Miss Higurashi in all the hustle and bustle going on around there. Doctors with clipboards and folders rushed in and out of doors. Nurses with syringes and IVs consulted each other on what must be done. Surgeons with stretchers traveled to the operating room and families ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. The nurse looked back to the girl, who had now stopped in the middle of traffic, and couldn't help but shudder. Personally, the girl creeped her out. For one thing she hadn't eaten or slept since she got there, which was about five days ago. Because of this, her face was thin and pale, and her eyes were bloodshot and sunken. Her long raven hair hung listlessly around her face. She kind of looked like the girl from "The Ring" except without the scaly skin. Another thing was her eyes: so cold and hard. There was no warmth in them whatsoever. The nurse shook her head and continued to walk down the hall.

"Poor girl, having to deal with all that stuff with her boyfriend."

Well, at least she assumed he was her boyfriend. With the way that girl acted, it had to be. They must have been really close. She snapped back to reality as she almost passed the room. She backed up a couple of steps and bumped into someone, sending her to the floor. Turning around she saw young Kagome, sitting there on the floor, her body bent over.   
  
"Oh! Miss Higurashi, I'm so sorry. Here. Let me help you," She held out her hand and once again gave her a warm smile. Kagome reached out with her hand, placed it on the floor, and pushed herself off the ground, leaving the nurse still bent over with her hand extended, feeling quite foolish. She straightened up and nodded to the girl, "Yeah well, anyways, we're here."  
  
Her hand was gently placed on the knob and as she spoke, it began to turn. The bolt made a long squeak as it fully receded and the loud click made Kagome cringe. The sound continued to echo in her mind as the door slowly opened. Again the nurse's heart was filled with sympathy as she saw the girl's head lower even more, still unwilling to accept the soul-wrenching truth and gaze into the room.   
  
Moving forward into the cold, plastered walls of the small cage, she began to check the equipment, taking up one of those famous clipboards in hand. Even the soft tap-tap of the woman's shoes did not tempt Kagome into lifting up her head. Her gaze remained fixated on the floor, her heart dead, her soul gone, and her eyes cold and dry.   
  
When satisfied that everything was in working order, the woman in white laid aside her clipboard, took up a chair, and placed it next to the bed. Her gaze shifted to the doorway, where the girl still stood, and motioned for her to come and take a seat. Seeing Kagome's slight hesitation, she walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
Kagome allowed it to stay for a moment before she shook it off. Then, slowly she lifted her head halfway so that she could eye both the chair and the lower part of the bed, but not the body that lay within. Taking in a quick raspy breath, she traveled over to the chair and proceeded to sit upon it as if it might explode.   
  
The nurse stared after her in amazement. In that one instant when she had seen her face, she had expected to see tears, but there had been none. Her face was as cold and emotionless as it always had been. Unknown to the nurse, the last time Kagome had cried was when she had been told the fearful news about three days ago. That Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, was in a coma. The doctors had told her that he would probably never wake up.   
  
The nurse watched the girl sit there, staring at the bed sheets, not moving a muscle. The woman shook her head in pity and concern. What the hell was wrong with this girl? She had seen even the strongest of men break down sobbing more than once when they were faced with something like this. But-but this girl did nothing, showed nothing, and apparently felt nothing. It was like she was too afraid to accept the truth, to witness it with her own eyes.  
  
"I know what you are thinking," She suddenly called out to the girl, "You don't want to accept the simple truth. You want to be back in your own little world of pretend. You want to be left in the dark. But what you don't know or maybe don't realize, is that one day you'll have to accept it. One day your wonderful world will be smashed and broken into a million little pieces. Yes, the pain will hurt more than you can ever imagine. As you move on, it will never truly leave you, but it is because of that pain that you will be allowed to move on. If you don't go forward, time will stop for you and the anguish will keep on mounting in your heart until you can't breathe," The nurse paused and took a deep breath as some of her own tears started to fall, "Believe in what I am trying to show you. If you don't, the pain will eat you alive. Trust me, I know what you are going through."

The nurse paused again as if waiting for the girl to say something then continued, "I…I lost my husband three years ago in a drive by shooting and for a long time I was like you. I didn't want to accept what had happened to the man I loved. I was living in my own little world. I lived through life like nothing had happened. I made up excuses for his absences. That he was away on business or that he got held up at work again," She almost choked on her next words, but somehow found the strength to overcome it, "A-and as the months passed, the pain in my heart grew and grew until one day I woke up in a hospital bed. I didn't remember what had happened, but a doctor came in soon after and told me the whole story. It seemed that after work I had made my way home, gotten drunk, and had slashed at my wrists with a letter opener. I was shocked to hear that I myself had tried to commit suicide and I was also ashamed when I thought of what my husband would think if he were there. It was then I accepted the truth- my truth," She stopped as more tears poured down her face and her eyes widened in realization, "I guess I forgot about my experiences three years ago," Her words trailed off as she smiled sadly at Kagome with her next words, "I almost forgot about him. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but thanks to you, I'll never forget again."   
  
With that said, she turned to leave, but stopped just outside the doorway, "Thank you for listening to me. I hope you take to heart what I have said."  
  
She gave one last smile in Kagome's direction, taking note of the girl's soulless figure, and walked out the door, thinking all the while, "She'll never accept it." On the contrary, if the nurse had stuck around for just a bit longer, she would have seen the empty shell lift up her head, and gaze upon the boy's face. She would have seen the emotionless mask break and the crystallized tears begin to fall. And above all else, she would have heard the crash of a forgotten dream hit the floor. Outside the rain continued to pound against the glass.


	8. Ch 8: Cries of the Heart, A meeting of F...

A/N: First off I want to dedicate this chapter to two people. The first is my friend Emily who is one of my buds! She's pretty much the only one of my friends at school that I can obsess Inuyasha with! She also gave me the coolest Birthday card for my birthday! Thank you Emily! The next person is Katy who is not only the author of one of the best Billy/becca RE stories ever but she has been helping me out with some personal crap too! Thanks Katsi for putting up with me! Oh and thanks everyone for the great reviews! It warmed heart! Yey! And yes I know last chapter was pathetic and for that I apologize but I hope this angsty one makes up for it! Anyways on with the fic ne?

Chapter 7: Cries of the heart, a meeting of friends

_Kagome was finally here, finally facing what had scared her most. Seeing Inuyasha, who had once been so full of life now so….motionless. Kagome stared at him, watching her favorite dog demon lay there in that bed. She silently took in the sight of him and the clear plastic tubes running out from his body. With each passing minute she heard sounds of something cracking and chipping away, and each sound she heard became louder then the last. Kagome moved her eyes up on his face, the cracking sounds becoming bigger and more continuous. His once glorious silky silver hair was now a dull grey and hung around his body like a dirty rag. His skin was pasty and pale, while his cute dog ears lay flat against his head. But his eyes were what haunted her most. The gold orbs were vacant, the pupils tiny dots, looking more like the eyes of a drug addict than the eyes of a eager young boy. _

_The cracking sound filled her ears and soul. It roared so loud that she clamped her hands over them in hopes to block it out. She began to tremble, barely even noticing the wetness on her face. Then finally all at once it stopped. Total silence echoed in the room, not even the machines allowed their noise to reach her. Despite this she knew it was coming that the pain was only just beginning. Kagome shut her eyes tight, begging the darkest depths of her being to hold on, not for her to lose control. If only things were that simple, if only we could hold on to our emotions and control them to our benefit. If only we could become iron statues so cold and deep. Maybe it was because she wasn't strong enough. Maybe it was because of what fate intended. But no matter how we analyze the problem, Kagome slowly felt her hold loosen. Suddenly, with a cry of anguish her heart shattered, exploded, fell to pieces, whatever colorful adjective you want to use to describe the pain that she felt. All the sorrow she had been keeping inside this whole time escaped into one powerful wave of tears and screams. She flung herself upon the bed and screamed until her voice broke, she pounded her fists and stomped her feet on the floor. _

_The nurses passing in the halls regarded the lone door from which the sound had come with silent pity. The pain, screams, and tears continued for a lifetime, filling up ever inch of the white building of death. Even the intercoms with their loud announcements and the annoying music couldn't compete with her. People in the waiting rooms looked around at each other with nervous expressions, wondering if this was a place of torture instead of a hospital. _

_The girl's tirade ended as she gasped, her chest aching from the lack of oxygen. Heart still bleeding and eyes burning with more unshed tears, her head once again crashed into the surprisingly soft covers. Her labored breath grew less and less until she was once again able to breathe normally. She turned her head to the side to gaze upon him and watched his chest move as he breathed in and out. Her heart flashed with pain and she came close to crying all over again. Brief visions of better times could be seen in Kagome's eyes as she relieved them. The adventures they went on………the troubles they had faced……..the warm smile that was rarely shown. She smiled softly at these things, her most precious memories. It was in the act of remembering that brought about a desperate need in Kagome, a need that seized her so suddenly that it caught her unawares and she fell backwards on the floor. Bewildered, she shakily got to her feet and stared at the boy in confusion. What had been that need that she had experienced so desperately? Her eyes widened and again filled with tears as the answer came to her. It was the need to hear his heart. It hadn't occurred to her until this moment how much she missed it. Why had she forgotten? What had caused her not to notice the long period of silence since she had last heard that wonderful sound? How often she had laid her head against his back as he carried her just to hear that beating heart? Nervously she approached, afraid and uncertain, yet exhilarated in this discovery. With a single motion she reached out and gently touched his cheek, then bringing her hand up to gently stroke the soft fur of his ears. Her eyes shifted to his chest as the fear once again grew. She was afraid that if she listened she would hear nothing, ignoring the beeping the machines made. Once again her eyes carefully took in the shape of his face and she half smiled. With the grace that could only be achieved by royalty, she got down on her knees. Taking one last deep breath, she lowered her head onto his chest, her line of vision never leaving him. As the soft material came into contact, she stayed completely still. Listening with all her might to catch the sound she was searching for. To say that she had been blessed by whatever powers existed out there would be an understatement. To her, the sheer miracle of it was enough to send a real true smile to her face, the first one in days. The steady thump thump of his heart was carefully piecing together her heart although the cracks still remained. She listened in total peace and happiness to the melodic sound. _

_2 days later_

_She stared at the old wooden doors with grim determination, if she was going to go through with this then she should get it over with. Her hands shook as the doors slid open and she descended the worn staircase. Again she paused as she reached the bottom. _

_'What am I going to say to them?' She wondered. ''What are they going to think when I tell them?'_

_Kagome briefly shut her eyes, closing off her view of the link to her second home. Her mind filled with the smiling faces of her other family that lived there. She could imagine the worry that would cloud their faces, the concern that would show through when they asked questions. _

_'But they have to know' _

_This thought cleared her mind of fear and apprehension. Without hesitation, without a hint of pause she stepped forward and made that fateful jump into the well._

_With one last heave, the young girl pushed herself out of the well and tumbled onto the grass. She stood and brushed off her skirt and took a look around the forestry area. Kagome breathed deeply and her nose filled with the familiar scent of trees, flowers, and running water. Oh how she had missed this place…._

_She set off down that same path she had been using for a year now, that lead to Kaede's village. She knew they would all be there, waiting patiently for Inuyasha and her to return. Thinking of that scene made her heart heavy. Yes it would all be the same, - except Inuyasha wouldn't be there to greet them with her. _

_A few tears escaped her eyes; she had just climbed to the top of the hill and was now staring down at the village. Down there was her friends, her family, and the source of life she had come to know. Again she thought of what they were going to say when they learned of the fate that had befallen their favorite Hanyou. _

_Kagome had prepared herself both mentally and physically for this but she felt her courage slowly draining away. Breaking into a run, she flew down the hill, going faster and faster with each step she took. She stopped running as soon as Kaede's hut came into sight and she crept cautiously towards it. As she got closer she could hear the voices of her second family in her ears, laughing. They sounded happy, and Kagome began to hate herself because she would soon end that laughter. _

_When she entered the small hut, silence soon followed as they stared at her…..then, a orange ball of fuzz tackled her yelling:_

_"Kagome!"_

_She caught the young Kitsune and held him close to her, she was really happy to see him. Finally, Shippo pulled away and looked up at her with a big grin._

_" You're back finally! What did you bring us this time? Anything for me? Probably some more Ramen for Inuyasha….he's crazy about that stuff! Although he most likely ate it all already when he was at your house…hey! "_

_Shippo exclaimed taking a look behind her, then looking back into her eyes._

_"Where is Inuyasha anyways?"_

_"Yes" Added Miroku, getting up off the floor, dusting off his robe. "That was just what I was wondering."_

_Hearing this, all the happiness left Kagome and she cast her eyes down towards the floor. She remembered why she was here at all, the news she would have to share with them._

_Rising to her feet as well, Sango looked at the other female member of their group with worry. _

_"Kagome………is anything wrong?"_

_The young girl took a moment to look up and gaze into each of their faces._

_'Well this is it' she thought._

_Kagome sighed and took a seat on the floor. Her friends copied this action and gathered around her. She began to tell her tale. _

_As she expected, it has taken her awhile to explain it to them. She told them about the fight Inuyasha and her had had, the gang of men that had cornered her, the attempted rape, Inuyasha coming to save her, the man with the gun. She had to pause her story for a moment at that point to explain to them exactly what a gun was, but after it she could tell they only had a vague understanding. _

_When she had finally finished, with only a few tears that had escaped, she hung her head, unable to take in the sight of the sorrow and confusion on their faces. So lost was the girl in her own sorrow that she jumped as Miroku spoke:_

_"So………." He started, his voice almost breaking from the pain. "Inuyasha's at this place full of healers…now?"_

_She nodded slowly. Miroku looked down trying to struggle with his own surge of sorrow. Then Sango spoke, and again she could hear the pain present in one of her friend's voices._

_"And that piece of metal……that bull…….let….put some sort of spell on him that sent him into some deep slumber from which he might not wake?"_

_Again Kagome nodded. No one spoke for a long time, for they could not think of anything to say, the sadness was so great in their hearts. The silence was stifling, then, Shippo with his never-ending questions, a force that was so predictable and widely known, shattered it._

_"Why haven't they done anything to help him!?" He screamed, causing everyone to look at him in shock. Never had they seen their little friend show such anger._

_"Why haven't the people….those healers in that-that place done anything! Surely they can help him get better! I know they can! So why!? Why haven't they done anything!? Why wont they bring him back to us?"_

_In that brief moment, the kitsune shone, not as a little boy, but as a young youkai, angry at the world for the injustice done to him and his friends. _

_"I can't!" He yelled again, his rage forming into a solid wall or blue aura that surrounded him, engulfing him. "I just can't!" _

_The light grew brighter as his anger was expressed more and more. His friends did nothing but stare as his anger reached its point and the light began to disappear as his rage dissolved into exhausted sobs. His fingers unclenched and fell limp at his side, shivering slightly as the tears soaked through his shirt._

_"I just can't "He almost whispered. " I can't lose another member of my family….not again." And with this, Shippo collapsed into Kagome's arms, sobbing loudly. _

Yes its short.......yet again.......And poor Shippo! Will he ever recover?


End file.
